


You Are Cordially Invited

by MaeveBran



Series: Undercover Newlyweds [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the movie, Steve and Natasha's relationship progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Cordially Invited

Steve Rogers was again at the punching bag, reliving a war that was nearly seventy years in the past but just months before for him. This hadn’t bothered him in weeks, but Natasha Romanov was on assignment for S.H.I.E.L.D. and he was alone with his memories. Director Fury found him there and sent him on a mission.

A couple hours later, Steve found himself on a Quinjet with Agent Phil Coulson looking over the files of the people he was going to meet. Then Phil was babbling about being a fan and the uniform. Steve still didn’t know how to react to that display of admiration, so he was relieved to land on the ship.

“Agent Romanova, you remember Captain Rogers,” Phil said as the Russian Agent greeted them.

“Of course,” Natasha said meeting Steve’s eyes with a slight twinkle. “You’re wanted on the bridge.”

Phil nods and disappears inside.

“I thought you were on assignment,” Steve said.

“I was,” Natasha said. “I brought it back with me.” She nodded to where Bruce Banner stood. Steve greeted him since this was clearly not the time to have a reunion with his secret girlfriend.

A couple days later, the team sat around eating schawarma. They had been victorious in their battle so now they feasted, at least that is what Thor proclaimed. Steve was so tired that once he had eaten, his first pita sandwich and started on the second, he started falling forward but caught himself before he fell asleep in his food. Then Natasha’s phone noised that she had a text. She read it and then stole what was left of Agent Barton’s fries and ate them.

“Hey,” he protested. “That was mine.”

“You weren’t eating it and I need it more,” Natasha answered.

“Why?”

“Because I’m eating for two now,” she replied with a smirk.

That woke Steve up. Did she mean what he thought she did? Would the others know who’s kid it was if it did?

“You’re preggers, are you?” Tony Stark smirked, suddenly looking less bored than he had been. Thor just beamed and Dr. Banner looked confused.

“I didn’t know you’ve been seeing anyone,” Clint said. “So who’s the lucky guy?”

“I chose not to broadcast my private life, that isn’t a crime,” she answered, ignoring Tony.

Steve took the conversation to mean that he was about to be a father. So he got up from his seat and moved in front of Natasha. There he knelt before her and took one of her hands in both of his.

The rest of the team looked confused. Natasha was both surprised and not surprised that Steve would do this. She had had some inkling that if she wound up pregnant that he would propose, so she let him continue.

“Natasha Romanova,” Steve began but he had to clear his throat of the lump he suddenly found there. He hadn’t thought he’d ever be doing this. When he was growing up, he had never been a favorite with the ladies. Then he’d been too busy fighting a war even though he’d found the woman. Then he had spent nearly seven decades under ice. When he first awoke, he never thought he’d fit in. But then the mission with Natasha came along and so did their relationship. He wasn’t sure he loved her with his whole heart, just yet, but he was a good way along the path that would lead there. He had seen marriages that lasted built on less. “Will you do me the great honor of being my wife?”

A collective gasp erupted from the team around the table.

“Rogers, you sly dog,” Tony said first. “You got the Russian Ice Queen in your red, white, and blue bed? I think I just became a fan.”

“Shut up, Stark,” Natasha growled without looking away from Steve. “I’m not sure I’m the wife you need. I come with baggage…”

“I know,” Steve said. “I do too.”

“If you’re sure and you’re not just doing this because of the baby, because we can co-parent without being married,” Natasha said.

“I’m sure,” Steve said. “There is no one else that I want to share my life with… if you’ll have me.”

“I’ll have you, but I’m pretty sure you’re getting a shitty deal,” Natasha answered.

“Let me worry about what I get out of this deal,” Steve said as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

“Aww, ain’t that cute,” Tony drawled. “The Capsicle is setting himself to be eaten by the Black Widow.”

Clint snickered. “Nah, I think our Natasha is going to become more like the good Capatin.”

“Oh, dear lord,” Tony said. “I think I need to get back to the tower. Anyone need a place to stay?” He got up and paid the bill.

“Uh, yeah,” Bruce said as he stood up as well. “I don’t think I’d be welcome on the hellicarrier right now.”

“Me too,” Clint said as he pried his feet from Natasha’s chair.. “I’m pretty sure I’m the last person most agents want to see.”

“I think we may be tied for that position,” Bruce said.

“Gentlemen, you can debate that on the way to the tower,” Tony said as he led the way to the door. He stopped and looked at   
Thor. “How about you? You have a place to stay in this realm?”

“If you have a spare room,” Thor said. “I would be most pleased to take you up on the offer.”

“Sure. Sure,” Tony said. “I’m thinking of repurposing the tower as ‘Tony Stark’s Home for Wayward SuperHeroes’.” He looked over to Steve and Natasha. “How about you love birds?”

“I’ve got an apartment in Brooklyn,” Steve said. He kind of wanted to stay with the team but he and Natasha had some things they needed to work out.

“How are you going to get there?” Bruce asked.

“Um…” Steve stammered.

“We’d love to accept your hospitality, Mr. Stark,” Natasha said, falling into the Natalie Rushman persona for a moment.

“Fine,” Tony said as he led the way down the street the few blocks to the remains of the Stark Tower.


End file.
